bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crelda Hikirakira
Crelda Hikirakira was previously the 4th seat in the 10th squad (many hundreds of years before the main story of bleach), until he was stabbed by a hollow while on a mission. The Hollow then fled back to Hueco Mundo with his body. In this time Crelda battled with his inner hollow in his unwillingness to die, eventually retaining his Shinigami powers and upon regaining conciousness he killed the hollow. After healing from his injuries he had attained, Crelda was aware that he was not totally Shinigami any more. Fearing a lack of acceptance back in soul society he stayed in Hueco Mundo and honed his new powers which he used to kill the hollow in Hueco Mundo. Personality He is confident in his strength and likes to let people know it. Hates to be alone and likes to protect those close to prevent it. He doesn't go out of his way to start a fight and will only start a battle with those who would attack him first. Appearance Dark brown shoulder length hair that curls at the ends. Brown eyes. Tall and slim. Wears dark grey jeans which are torn at the very bottom due to him treading on them as they are too long. A black hoodie with the pattern of a white silhouette of a longsword pointing to the ground. Mask History Pre-Vizard Grew up in district 32 in East Rukongai with his family. He was eventually picked up by the Shinigami academy for his high spiritual power. He was a competent student in the academy showing more skill with his Zanpaktō than in kido. He was given a place in the 10th squad and rose up the 4th seat with relative speed. On a mission with the squad he was abducted by a hollow who took him to Hueco Mundo. After the incident he began the hollowification process due to his injuries and almost total loss of his Shinigami powers. Realising he was unlikely to be welcome back in soul society due to his condition he remained in Hueco Mundo. Post-Vizard While in Hueco Mundo Crelda honed his skills. Learned to suppress and control his inner hollow through sheer force of will from the knowledge that he didn't want to become one of the many savage monsters that surrounded him daily. By slaying as many hollow he could and with meditation, he was also able to release the bankai for his Zanpuktō. After roughly 250 years Crelda met a squad from the patrol corps and after gaining their trust he decided that, as they did not know about his powers he could use them to gain back access to soul society. Upon travelling to soul society the group who had in fact seen the hollow inside Crelda attacked him while he was unaware. After defeating the squad Crelda escaped to the human world where he remained until present day while being constantly on the run from soul society who had now considered him an enemy. It was at this time that Crelda gave up on soul society believing them to have become corrupted due to their treatment of anything foreign to them. Zanpakutō Koorichoukou (lit. Ice Sculptor) It takes the shape of a long sword held in one hand with a light blue hilt. Shikai trigger phrase: "Form Koorichoukou". In its Shikai form the sword disappears completely. The user can then form weapons, shields or objects out of a strong ice at will, with speed. The weapons created are usually very ornate and are mostly clear. Creations are limited to a certain "amount" of ice. Creating bigger and longer weapons will weaken their structure. On the other hand smaller weapons are very strong and durable to attack. Another limitation is that the ice must always be touching the user or the ice will just turn to a fine snow which will need to touch the user again to become usable as a weapon again. Bankai Upon its Bankai release Koorichoukou gains more ice to use to sculpt depending on the spiritual power of the user. This may lead to near infinite amounts of Ice. The restriction of the Ice needing to be touching the user is also removed giving the ability to shoot sharp ice arrows or javelins at will. The ice melts and evaporates into the air after the user is done with it which then returns to the user for its next use. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard